Finally Done Waiting
by PikachuLuvsPiplup
Summary: Dean and Cas are at the bar getting drunk, which leaves you and Sammy all by yourselves at the bunker... What will happen? Just a heads up there is background Destiel.


***Disclaimer- I do not own the characters- Dean, Sam, and Cas. This is an original story line though.

Thank you all for reading this one shot. It does have the potential to become a longer story but as of right now it's staying how it is. Again, thank you!

It's very quiet in the bunker, Sam had convinced Dean to take Cas to the bar (I'm pretty sure 4 out of 4 of you are hoping that the booze gets them both laid, if you know what I mean). Sam is sitting researching your new case at his desk. Something about witches and magic, you were never the type to pay attention to the research part. You are a warrior, you always have been. You had been hunting since before you met the Winchester brothers but when you had been asked to follow along you agreed right away.

You had been working on a Vamp nest in St. Louis and stumbled upon Sam tied up, ready for the Vamps to feast. After killing the head vamp you untied Sam. He was thanking you with a hug when Dean finally showed up. You had taken the back way into the nest, where there was only one guard, and Dean being Dean came charging in the front and had to take down four guards before entering the main chamber. Sam probably would have already been eaten if it weren't for you.

Thinking back to that hug you realize that that was the moment when you knew you liked Sam. Not as in a silly little crush, no, he made you hot. Hotter than a man has ever made you feel, and he just hugged you. You knew right then and there that you had to have some type of relationship with him. Emotions or not. Now you're sitting with him almost 2 years later and nothing. Soon after Dean asked you to join you knew he had a thing for you. Not wanting him, but his brother, you told him you wanted to come along but that you did not feel anything for him. He went into puppy dog mode for a couple of weeks, but when you were on a hunt he found a blonde bimbo and forgot all about you.

Sammy was someone different altogether though. Because he was caring and compassionate, he was the type to notice you were upset and bring you ice cream. Whereas, Dean would just ask if sex would help. You knew that Sam would not only decline a one night stand but he wouldn't do friends with benefits either. You had to go out with the guy. About a year ago is when you finally came to terms with that realization. It took you another six months to analyze the situation and figure out what to do next. So, you have been watching, learning, thinking about what you should do before you do it. Only problem is you got discouraged and thought about stopping the pursuit. But as it stood, you are still watching him, now just basking in being around him, wondering if that night will ever happen. Just like you're doing now, watching him and daydreaming.

"Y/N?"

"Huh? What" You realize that you zoned out.

"Y/N, you've been staring at me for, like, 20 minutes, are you okay?"

"Ya, I'm fine, Sam. Sorry, I was thinking about when we met." You were having second thoughts about bringing it up, but what can you do.

"Oh yeah That wasn't one of my best moments. Again, thanks for saving me." Sam moves to hug you and all you can smell is his cologne.

Mmm he smells really good. You say in your head.

"Aw thanks, Y/N"

Wait! What? "I said that out loud, didn't I?" Sam laughs.

"Yes you did" Sam hugs you tighter. "Ugh, I've been trying to get them to go out for 2 weeks now."

"Who? Oh, Dean and Cas. I know hopefully we'll have a new couple in the bunker after tonight."

"Hopefully!" Sam says as he gives you a crooked smile.

He takes your hand and sits you down at the table.

"What's up, Sam?"

"I want to make you dinner." He says as he goes into the kitchen and looks through the cupboards.

He looks through everything twice before coming up with nothing except a box of Lucky Charms cereal. He pours both of you a bowl and heads to the fridge. As he opens the fridge he remembers Dean complaining earlier about the lack of milk. He sighs, grabs a couple of spoons, and puts the bowls on the table.

"Mmm, such a 5 star meal you made for me, Sammy."

"I'm Sorry, I never thought about shopping." He kind of looks upset.

"Sam, it's fine, I love Lucky Charms." You say as you put your hand on his.

You sit and eat in silence, your hand still on his. After you both finish Sam puts the bowls in the sink and sits back down, moving his chair so he is right beside you. He cups your face with his hands and kisses your forehead.

"What are you doing, Sammy?" You say with ragged breaths.

"You haven't received a proper thank you for saving my life yet."

He stands you up and he wraps his arms around your waist. He just gives you a little kiss at first., testing the waters, then he pulls you into a feverish kiss that leaves you weak at the knees. You don't have time to ask him what's going on because you're already propped up on the table.

He has one hand knotted in your hair and the other around your waist. Even though you are taken by surprise you melt right into it and you roam your hands all over his muscular chest. He moves his hand from your hair down to join the one at your waist. You feel him pull your top off and on instinct you reach for his shirt. unbuttoning it as fast as you can, wanting the skin to skin contact you've been craving. He takes his shirt the rest of the way off and in one swift movement you find that you bra has joined your shirt on the floor.

All of a sudden you hear the Impala pull into the driveway and you panic. You grab your clothes and pull Sam into his room. Just as he closes the door you hear the front door unlock.

"It's so early why are they home?" You whisper.

"Maybe they wanted to come back and fuck. Couldn't stand not touching each other? Sammy replies and you both chuckle a little.

"Just like us?" You quip as they walk by the bedroom.

You open the door to see them clinging to each other trying to get to Dean's Room. Dean is going crazy on Cas' neck and Cas is moaning so loudly that if we hadn't been paying attention before we would have been by now.

"Their going to end up being louder than us tonight." Sam winks at you.

"Oh my god, you're so b-" You get cut off because his lips are on yours again.

You start moaning as he backs you up to his bed. You feel the back of your knees hit the mattress and you drop, taking Sam with you. Sam slowly starts kissing down your neck, to your boobs, playing and sucking on each one in turn before kissing in between them and moving down. He kisses around your belly button and along the hem of your leggings. He puts his hands on your waist and moves your leggings down your legs, taking them off. Then, he starts moving up, kissing your toes, then the tops of your feet. He moves to your calves and your thighs, kissing and licking them. He kisses your center through your panties.

"Mm, Y/N you're so wet. You must really want me." He smirks as he looks up at you.

"Sammy, I've wanted this since we met."

"Well, in that case." He says as he removes your panties.

He takes a finger and delicately flicks your clit a couple of times to make it grow. Then he moves his head down to suck on the spot. He adds one finger to your pussy and you moan so loudly that you're happy the other boys are so busy with themselves. "Sssh babe," Sam cautions and then moans into you, getting you hotter. You know you're almost there, but you don't want it to stop. You think you'll be fine until Sam adds a second finger.

"I'm almost-" You sputter out before going over the edge with ecstasy.

"Oh, Sam, I need you!" You almost scream the last part.

In two seconds you manage to get him rolled over onto the bed and to straddle him. You start by putting your lips on his. Moving to his neck you suck and nibble, leaving some dark red marks. Then, down to the hem of his jeans, you let your tongue run wild, letting your hands rest at his hips. You move your hands to unbutton his jeans and unzip them. He moves you back up to his face and kisses you. You reach down and slide his pants down. Playing with his erection through his boxers.

"Y/N, stop, that's teasing!" He exclaims.

"Awe, am I?"

You pull off his boxers and lick his shaft from base to head. He starts moaning and you lick and tease his head. All the while thinking in your head how big he is. He puts his hand on the back of your head and pushes just a bit, letting you know that he is craving your touch. You take his whole length in your mouth and start moving up and down. As soon as you start speeding up he moans out;

"If you keep going like that you won't get the main act, babe."

You slow down and stop all together. He pulls you down and kisses you before flipping you over and positioning himself at your entrance.

"You ready, Y/N?" He looks soooo sexy right now. You say in your head.

"Again, Y/N, thank you. You look very sexy too."

"Shit! Can you just fuck me before I accidentally say something else out loud?"

In agreement he thrusts himself all the way into you. He pauses for a moment for you to get used to his size, then starts to move. Bringing your legs up and over his shoulders, he moans and brings his hand down to play with your swollen clit. He starts getting faster and you feel the warmth in your stomach again. Moaning and screaming his name you cum, hard, forcing him to follow a couple thrusts later. For a moment you just lay there, smiling at each other. Sam pulls out and lays beside you, putting his arm around you and stroking your shoulder. Now that it's quiet where you are, you and Sam can hear Dean and Cas screaming each others names. Sam laughs and kisses you on the cheek.

"That was great, Sam!" You say, smiling.

"So, does that mean you'll go out with me, Y/N?" He smiles back, shyly.

"You didn't have to prove anything to me, Sammy. I've wanted to date you for over a year now. The sex, like I said before, I've wanted since we first met, so, of course I'll date you, baby!" You lean in and kiss him just as you hear your stomach start growling.

Apparently one bowl of cereal gets burned off having sex, so you tell Sam you're still hungry. You get up and throw Sam's shirt on, you turn around to see Sam just putting his jeans on.

"I don't think they'll be out of there tonight. Might as well let the 'Quiet' last." Says Sam.

As you guys are walking out of his bedroom you notice Cas at the fridge, you go to turn around when Dean stops Sam.

"Looks like we both got lucky tonight, huh, little brother." Dean pats Sam's back, looking smug.

"You guys are so cute!" Now he's pinching your cheeks.

"Dean you can't pick on us, you're officially fucking Cas." You say back with affirmation in your voice.

"Such a potty mouth," Cas butts in, "Sam you're such a bad influence."

"Naw, I'm pretty sure that's your 'Hunk Muffin'." Sam retorts.

"Hunk Muffin, huh?" Dean thinks it over. "I like that. Cas? Can you, pleeeaaasssseeeee, call me 'Hunk Muffin'?" Dean cuddles up to him, set with his puppy dog face.

"Now look what you've started, Sam." Cas gives Sam a little smile, obviously happy that we approve of him and Dean.

"I'm tired now, no food left anyways. Sammy, baby, are you sleeping in my room tonight? You ask as you leave the kitchen.

"Yes, Y/N. Coming." Looking toward Dean and Cas, "Night you two." and he follows after you.

"Night Sam." Dean and Cas say, looking at each other. It was more of a technicality anyways, neither of them are paying attention anymore.

"They are such a cute couple, Cas." Dean says looking into Cas' eyes.

"So are we, Hunk Muffin." Cas replies, giving Dean a huge smile. "Let's go to bed."

The End

Original Imagine: N/A

Author: Stevie Dunville

Reader Gender: Female

Word Count: 2199

Warnings: Gay in background, I guess that's all

Finally Done Waiting

It's very quiet in the bunker, Sam had convinced Dean to take Cas to the bar (I'm pretty sure 4 out of 4 of you are hoping that the booze gets them both laid, if you know what I mean). Sam is sitting researching your new case at his desk. Something about witches and magic, you were never the type to pay attention to the research part. You are a warrior, you always have been. You had been hunting since before you met the Winchester brothers but when you had been asked to follow along you agreed right away.

You had been working on a Vamp nest in St. Louis and stumbled upon Sam tied up, ready for the Vamps to feast. After killing the head vamp you untied Sam. He was thanking you with a hug when Dean finally showed up. You had taken the back way into the nest, where there was only one guard, and Dean being Dean came charging in the front and had to take down four guards before entering the main chamber. Sam probably would have already been eaten if it weren't for you.

Thinking back to that hug you realize that that was the moment when you knew you liked Sam. Not as in a silly little crush, no, he made you hot. Hotter than a man has ever made you feel, and he just hugged you. You knew right then and there that you had to have some type of relationship with him. Emotions or not. Now you're sitting with him almost 2 years later and nothing. Soon after Dean asked you to join you knew he had a thing for you. Not wanting him, but his brother, you told him you wanted to come along but that you did not feel anything for him. He went into puppy dog mode for a couple of weeks, but when you were on a hunt he found a blonde bimbo and forgot all about you.

Sammy was someone different altogether though. Because he was caring and compassionate, he was the type to notice you were upset and bring you ice cream. Whereas, Dean would just ask if sex would help. You knew that Sam would not only decline a one night stand but he wouldn't do friends with benefits either. You had to go out with the guy. About a year ago is when you finally came to terms with that realization. It took you another six months to analyze the situation and figure out what to do next. So, you have been watching, learning, thinking about what you should do before you do it. Only problem is you got discouraged and thought about stopping the pursuit. But as it stood, you are still watching him, now just basking in being around him, wondering if that night will ever happen. Just like you're doing now, watching him and daydreaming.

"Y/N?"

"Huh? What" You realize that you zoned out.

"Y/N, you've been staring at me for, like, 20 minutes, are you okay?"

"Ya, I'm fine, Sam. Sorry, I was thinking about when we met." You were having second thoughts about bringing it up, but what can you do.

"Oh yeah That wasn't one of my best moments. Again, thanks for saving me." Sam moves to hug you and all you can smell is his cologne.

Mmm he smells really good. You say in your head.

"Aw thanks, Y/N"

Wait! What? "I said that out loud, didn't I?" Sam laughs.

"Yes you did" Sam hugs you tighter. "Ugh, I've been trying to get them to go out for 2 weeks now."

"Who? Oh, Dean and Cas. I know hopefully we'll have a new couple in the bunker after tonight."

"Hopefully!" Sam says as he gives you a crooked smile.

He takes your hand and sits you down at the table.

"What's up, Sam?"

"I want to make you dinner." He says as he goes into the kitchen and looks through the cupboards.

He looks through everything twice before coming up with nothing except a box of Lucky Charms cereal. He pours both of you a bowl and heads to the fridge. As he opens the fridge he remembers Dean complaining earlier about the lack of milk. He sighs, grabs a couple of spoons, and puts the bowls on the table.

"Mmm, such a 5 star meal you made for me, Sammy."

"I'm Sorry, I never thought about shopping." He kind of looks upset.

"Sam, it's fine, I love Lucky Charms." You say as you put your hand on his.

You sit and eat in silence, your hand still on his. After you both finish Sam puts the bowls in the sink and sits back down, moving his chair so he is right beside you. He cups your face with his hands and kisses your forehead.

"What are you doing, Sammy?" You say with ragged breaths.

"You haven't received a proper thank you for saving my life yet."

He stands you up and he wraps his arms around your waist. He just gives you a little kiss at first., testing the waters, then he pulls you into a feverish kiss that leaves you weak at the knees. You don't have time to ask him what's going on because you're already propped up on the table.

He has one hand knotted in your hair and the other around your waist. Even though you are taken by surprise you melt right into it and you roam your hands all over his muscular chest. He moves his hand from your hair down to join the one at your waist. You feel him pull your top off and on instinct you reach for his shirt. unbuttoning it as fast as you can, wanting the skin to skin contact you've been craving. He takes his shirt the rest of the way off and in one swift movement you find that you bra has joined your shirt on the floor.

All of a sudden you hear the Impala pull into the driveway and you panic. You grab your clothes and pull Sam into his room. Just as he closes the door you hear the front door unlock.

"It's so early why are they home?" You whisper.

"Maybe they wanted to come back and fuck. Couldn't stand not touching each other? Sammy replies and you both chuckle a little.

"Just like us?" You quip as they walk by the bedroom.

You open the door to see them clinging to each other trying to get to Dean's Room. Dean is going crazy on Cas' neck and Cas is moaning so loudly that if we hadn't been paying attention before we would have been by now.

"Their going to end up being louder than us tonight." Sam winks at you.

"Oh my god, you're so b-" You get cut off because his lips are on yours again.

You start moaning as he backs you up to his bed. You feel the back of your knees hit the mattress and you drop, taking Sam with you. Sam slowly starts kissing down your neck, to your boobs, playing and sucking on each one in turn before kissing in between them and moving down. He kisses around your belly button and along the hem of your leggings. He puts his hands on your waist and moves your leggings down your legs, taking them off. Then, he starts moving up, kissing your toes, then the tops of your feet. He moves to your calves and your thighs, kissing and licking them. He kisses your center through your panties.

"Mm, Y/N you're so wet. You must really want me." He smirks as he looks up at you.

"Sammy, I've wanted this since we met."

"Well, in that case." He says as he removes your panties.

He takes a finger and delicately flicks your clit a couple of times to make it grow. Then he moves his head down to suck on the spot. He adds one finger to your pussy and you moan so loudly that you're happy the other boys are so busy with themselves. "Sssh babe," Sam cautions and then moans into you, getting you hotter. You know you're almost there, but you don't want it to stop. You think you'll be fine until Sam adds a second finger.

"I'm almost-" You sputter out before going over the edge with ecstasy.

"Oh, Sam, I need you!" You almost scream the last part.

In two seconds you manage to get him rolled over onto the bed and to straddle him. You start by putting your lips on his. Moving to his neck you suck and nibble, leaving some dark red marks. Then, down to the hem of his jeans, you let your tongue run wild, letting your hands rest at his hips. You move your hands to unbutton his jeans and unzip them. He moves you back up to his face and kisses you. You reach down and slide his pants down. Playing with his erection through his boxers.

"Y/N, stop, that's teasing!" He exclaims.

"Awe, am I?"

You pull off his boxers and lick his shaft from base to head. He starts moaning and you lick and tease his head. All the while thinking in your head how big he is. He puts his hand on the back of your head and pushes just a bit, letting you know that he is craving your touch. You take his whole length in your mouth and start moving up and down. As soon as you start speeding up he moans out;

"If you keep going like that you won't get the main act, babe."

You slow down and stop all together. He pulls you down and kisses you before flipping you over and positioning himself at your entrance.

"You ready, Y/N?" He looks soooo sexy right now. You say in your head.

"Again, Y/N, thank you. You look very sexy too."

"Shit! Can you just fuck me before I accidentally say something else out loud?"

In agreement he thrusts himself all the way into you. He pauses for a moment for you to get used to his size, then starts to move. Bringing your legs up and over his shoulders, he moans and brings his hand down to play with your swollen clit. He starts getting faster and you feel the warmth in your stomach again. Moaning and screaming his name you cum, hard, forcing him to follow a couple thrusts later. For a moment you just lay there, smiling at each other. Sam pulls out and lays beside you, putting his arm around you and stroking your shoulder. Now that it's quiet where you are, you and Sam can hear Dean and Cas screaming each others names. Sam laughs and kisses you on the cheek.

"That was great, Sam!" You say, smiling.

"So, does that mean you'll go out with me, Y/N?" He smiles back, shyly.

"You didn't have to prove anything to me, Sammy. I've wanted to date you for over a year now. The sex, like I said before, I've wanted since we first met, so, of course I'll date you, baby!" You lean in and kiss him just as you hear your stomach start growling.

Apparently one bowl of cereal gets burned off having sex, so you tell Sam you're still hungry. You get up and throw Sam's shirt on, you turn around to see Sam just putting his jeans on.

"I don't think they'll be out of there tonight. Might as well let the 'Quiet' last." Says Sam.

As you guys are walking out of his bedroom you notice Cas at the fridge, you go to turn around when Dean stops Sam.

"Looks like we both got lucky tonight, huh, little brother." Dean pats Sam's back, looking smug.

"You guys are so cute!" Now he's pinching your cheeks.

"Dean you can't pick on us, you're officially fucking Cas." You say back with affirmation in your voice.

"Such a potty mouth," Cas butts in, "Sam you're such a bad influence."

"Naw, I'm pretty sure that's your 'Hunk Muffin'." Sam retorts.

"Hunk Muffin, huh?" Dean thinks it over. "I like that. Cas? Can you, pleeeaaasssseeeee, call me 'Hunk Muffin'?" Dean cuddles up to him, set with his puppy dog face.

"Now look what you've started, Sam." Cas gives Sam a little smile, obviously happy that we approve of him and Dean.

"I'm tired now, no food left anyways. Sammy, baby, are you sleeping in my room tonight? You ask as you leave the kitchen.

"Yes, Y/N. Coming." Looking toward Dean and Cas, "Night you two." and he follows after you.

"Night Sam." Dean and Cas say, looking at each other. It was more of a technicality anyways, neither of them are paying attention anymore.

"They are such a cute couple, Cas." Dean says looking into Cas' eyes.

"So are we, Hunk Muffin." Cas replies, giving Dean a huge smile. "Let's go to bed."

The End


End file.
